Divine Right Vol 1
Divine Right is a comic book created by Jim Lee and published by Wildstorm. The comic features Max Faraday, a computer science student who inadvertently becomes the receptacle of an incredible mystic power. We see the story; millennia ago, in the days of the Old Testament, screaming backwards through time, a gigantic creation fell to Earth, impacting into a Middle-Eastern desert. An engine capable of unthinkable power, it was later to be called the Creation Wheel, potentially able to provide a user with the power of God. It would lay dormant for centuries, with its power creating a holographic realm of energy-projection to be known as the Hollow Realm, regarded as the gates of Heaven by the artificial beings who lived there. However, whilst there were those ready to wait for the Messiah, there were those who wished to take the power for themselves and begin again, rewriting the universe to their own desire; the principal architect of this dream was the shadowy Cardinal Lazarus, backed with the might of Lord Acheron, the villainous brother of Tobruk, and Lord Jesthra, a powerful minion. Flash forward to the modern day, minus a few years. Operation Divine Right, run by the super-espionage group I.O (International Operations), has uncovered the Creation Wheel, and the Dark Arts, a sub-section of I.O, working with the Coda assassins (ultimately working for Cardinal Lazarus), sponsored a translation of the futuristic hieroglyphics by Dr. Mattheus Senreich, rendering the codes into binary, a number string known as the Creation Equation, supposedly capable of allowing an individual to access the full power of the Creation Wheel. Only one copy existed, which was stolen by I.O operative Christy Blaze, working deep undercover as a Coda warrior. A chase ensued between Acheron's forces (known as The Rath) and Blaze, as they struggled to regain the code; they were ultimately too late, and whilst they killed Blaze, she had already uploaded the Equation to Icore, the I.O mainframe. This is where we meet Max Faraday; 20-year-old computer science major, lovable loser, at home, with older friend Devan Lawless; bored, Dev logged into Icore using his old professor's access codes. Something starts downloading: a binary code string. Max views it all (barring one file, which he forwarded to his cyber-girlfriend, Susanna Chaste), when the computer blows up as a result of channelling the Equation. Seemingly fine, Max and Dev head out, only to be pursued by strange creatures, bringing about the first manifestations of his power, and the first meeting with The Fallen, his protectors and mentors. The Fallen are Brande, Tobrukand Exotica; a trio of super-powered beings who have a fraction of Max's power which bonds them to him. Hunted for this power he now wields, he is helped notably by The Fallen, Christy Blaze, John Lynch (Gen¹³'s mentor) and Caitlin Fairchild, the peer leader of Gen¹³. The ensuing journey sees Max embrace his Divine Right, as he takes control of the situation, and ultimately the universe, only to face off against the WildC.A.T.S., Gen¹³, The Fallen, and even Susanna herself, as he truly tests the limits of what God can do, and how much humanity can be retained. Category:Wildstorm Comics titles Category:Comic Wiki